fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay/Quest/Fanfiction Archives/Open
Storyline Information This roleplay adventure is a quest, meaning it has storyline. Please read the enclosed letter from the Keeper of the Fanfiction Archives. Basic Roleplay Information Featuring: Abben Song, Maximus Gaunt Max Roleplayers Per Person: 1 Max Occupancy of Page: 10 Communication Method: Bolded Name Concept or Word Bubble Method SUMMARY: '''Silas Dorvendov has been captured! A giant cave, filled with archives and mazes and rooms of all kinds, filled with strange creatures and items. Navigating through the darkness, will you find Silas's captors, or will you surrender to their power as well? Announcements/Warnings Roleplay UNLOCKED '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben did not think he would die by falling to his death in a dark cave. Luckily he didn’t. When he landed he realized that he would have to adapt night vision, lucky, his mom had taught him how. Some how, he feel in through the closed roof for the cave, which, might he add is is supposed to be impossible. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Maximus would have been angry for falling down into the cave--but he was more concerned. What if he couldn't get out? Maximus saw someone else there, in the center of the cave. "Hello over there! Do you know where the heck I am?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked over to the boy hollering at him, “I don’t, I’m trying to figure out where we are. A creepy place to be trapped in don’t you think? I’m Abben, Abben Song. Who are you?” ''MAXIMUS GAUNT: "I'm Maximus Gaunt. Pleasure to meet you, Abben. Aren't your parents famous or something?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was hoping Maximus soundly make the connection, “Oh uh yeah, but I’m not my parents. You look familiar, do I know you?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You might. Have we ever met?" Maximus asked. "Or have you seen a 'Lost Kid' flier with a picture of me on it?" 'ABBEN FOSTER: '''Then it clicked, “I know you because a person I know, Kenric, ran into you at Slurps and Burps, said you made him buy a bunch of Lushberry juice for a hair elixir. You deserve an award, I would have do the same thing, Kenric must have really wanted that elixir. I think you and I are going to get along Maximus.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Ah, finally someone who knows the market rate," Maximus said with a smile. Maximus put his hand up to give Abben a high-five. "So what's your ability? Anything that can get us out of here?" 'ABBEN FOSTER: '''Abben nodded his head, “I’m a shade and Telepath, I can try to track thoughts to see if anyone else is near by, maybe they can get us out. How about you?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I can obscure myself from sight, and no one can hear me using my hightened Vanisher ability, and I'm also an Inflictor. Don't know what help it will be in this instance though." 'ABBEN SONG: “'I think we will just have to stick with trying to transmite to someone.” Abben searched for any sign of Elves near by, but found nothing. He looked back at Maximus and said, “There is no sign on anything living, I think will will just have to go deeper in and maybe find and exit there.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Well, I hope you're not afraid of the dark. Because there is no telling what's down there." Maximus walked deeper--or he started to--when he slipped on an envelope. He looked down and picked it up, reading the letter inside (see above). "It's from a guy named Silas Dorvendov. It says some bad guys hijacked his dumb portal and paper and kidnapped him. Sounds interesting, I suppose. What do you think about it, Abben?" Maximus handed Abben the letter so Abben could read it. 'ABBEN SONG: '''As Abben read the letter, he came to a conclusion, “How is this guy sending this to us if he is trapped? Also, the dark may come to our advantage, me being a shade and all. We both have abilities that will blend us in, so being caught won’t be a problem. I think the only way to get out is my saving this person.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Sounds good to me," Maximus said. "I just hope this guy has a good respect for amazing hair." Maximus walked deeper into the cave. "Come on, Abben! Let's go save this...person! By the way, do you have a nickname I can call you?" 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sighed, never did he think that he would wake up in the morning supposedly plummiting to his death, or end up making a new friend. Calla must have been rubbinng off on him. He shrugged, “You can come up with a nickname if you want.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He kept walking. "I can't think of any. I mean, Abby sounds too girly, if you ask me. But, you can call me Max if you want. Wait---I see a light at the end of this tunnel..." He curved around to the light. But it was no exit. There were a bunch of shelves, all stacked on top of each other, all around the large circular room. "The Fanfiction Archives. This is where all of the fanfictions were kept, and then the papers blew into the portal and merged realms blah blah blah." '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked into the room, “I can’t believe I’m part of a fanfiction, I wonder who created me....” He walked to the centre of the room and trideto find where his fanfiction would be, he looked around opening and closing folders full of fanfictions, unable to find his own. “Ben, you can call me Ben. My friend came up with that.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Okay, Ben." Maximus smiled. "I can't believe I'm part of a fanfiction either. It all seemed...so real. This feels so real. But is it just more trickery?" Maximus frowned. "Well, as long as my creator has fabulous hair they're good with me!" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben grinned, '“I doubt your creator has bad hair if they are giving you amazing hair.” He starts looking around again for his fanfiction. “I think we might want to find our stories. If this whole thing was caused becuase of papers flinging into a portal, if we get the rest of our stories to blow back out, it may take us back.“ '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: "'There are like hundreds of files of fanfictions on those shelves. How are we going to find ours? And, what if we go back...and the creators write something that happens to us that we don't like? Think about that. Here we could maybe at least be happy. You think maybe we should just stay here...or just focus on finding Silas or whatever his name was?" 'ABBEN SONG: '”I still don’t trust this Silas guy, how could he send that if he is captured? But if you say so, I guess we can go without the fanfictions.“ Abben and Max exited the room and started walking deeper into the cave. 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I read about the Archives once. I bet you they already took our fanfictions, so we wouldn't take them. I know one person who could be behind this that would definitely not want me ever to be happy again." 'ABBEN SONG: '”So its that kind of villain, the type that has a personal vendetta against you. I bet part of it is becuase he is jealous of you hair.’’ 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"He wears a helmet all the time, so he has some bad hat-hair, so he probably is jealous. His name is King Fury, and he's super powerful. So do you have any supervillains conspring against you?" 'ABBEN SONG: '“It’s more like I have a whole villain league after my blood. My sister did something and then her best friend and her brother got involved and then I did too. Siblings are so annoying when they get you involved with blood thirsty people.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"At least you have a REAL sibling. I have a half-brother--Caradoc Kwelv--who was created in a lab by the Neverseen to be a new Project Moonlark. And my sister and parents were killed in a fire...so, I don't have any full family." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sighed, “Look, I’m not good at this whole emotionally supportive thing, yet here I am saying this. You may not have any immediate family, but you have friends, sometimes friends came be more like family then blood relations. You have Caradoc, you have all of those people that are around you. I know that name, Caradoc, you should ask him if he knows me when we get out of here.” As they walked deeper into the cave it got colder. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya, for the millionth time, cursed herself for accepting Kara's dare. Look where that got her. Alone. Stuck at the bottom of a dark cave. Maya hated caves. They brought back memories she wanted to destroy. They meant nothing to her now that... No. Now wasn't the time to think like that. She looked around and hugged herself. This cave was cold. Just when she was about to claw her way up, she heard voices. Maybe the owners of the voices could help her. "Hello?" Maya called out. "Anyone there?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max heard a voice--a young female perhaps--close by. He walked toward the source of the voice. He walked up behind her and leaned against a cave wall. "Hello there, Miss. What exactly is your name...and what are you doing here?" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Hearing a young male's elf behind her caused her to jump. She looked back to see an elf leaning against the wall. "At least be civilized and walk up to me like a proper gentleman!" she snapped. Seriously, did no one have proper etiquette anymore? '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Sorry, Your Highness," ''Maximus said with a smirk. When she was not amused, he frowned. "Oh, come on! It's called sarcasm! And, I can assure you, whatever etiquette is, I probably do not have much of it. But it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, what was your name again?" '''ABBEN SONG: '”She said her name is Maya, not even thirty seconds ago Max.” Abben stepped up from behind Max, ”I’m Abben Song, pleased to meet you Maya.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"I know what sarcasm is! And don't call me Your Highness again, got it?" That title had ruined the life of someone she loved dearly. "And the name is Maya Dawnslayer. And what may yours be?" She nodded at Abben. At least someone here had manners. "The pleasure is all mine, Abben." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"It's Maximus Gaunt." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben grinned, “You remind me of a person I know very well, her name is Calla Foster, ever heard of her?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''The name rung a distant bell. "I-I believe I've heard the name before." she said. "Is she your friend?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"She's famous, isn't she?" Maximus asked. "You know her, don't you?" 'ABBEN FOSTER: '“Yeah she is, her parents are Keefe and Sophie Foster. She doesn’t like being recognized by that though.“ A blush appeared on his cheeks when he said the next sentence, “Uh, yeah she’s my friend.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Ooh la la," Max teased, pushing Abben lightly. "Someone has a thing for the celebrity." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She rolled her eyes. The world had something against her. She was stuck with two immature elves. "Crushes aside, do any of you have any idea of how to get out of here?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Unless you think I can inflict or obscure myself out of here, I'm clueless. All we can do is just keep walking down here until we get out." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Bummer." Maya walked around and took a good look at the place. She took out her knife and used it to shine some light. Then she saw it. "Is that the Fanfiction Archives?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Maximus nodded. "The one and only." '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben and the other two walked pas the Fanfiction archives and started down the cold trail inside the cave. '''MAYA HAWKEFIRE: '''She trailed behind the two boys, using the light from her knife to study the cave. "Any idea of why the Fanfiction Archives aren't being guarded right now?" Maya asked. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"This guy--Silas--normally guards it, I guess. We got a note from him saying taht he was kidnapped and we had to find him if we wanted to escape the cave. He said there were many powerful villains that had captured him and we needed to hurry." 'ABBEN SONG: '“Well it’s cold out here, too cold for someone to come who doesn’t know how to reguate their temperature, so my guess is that as long as we are in the cold we won’t run into anyone.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"So, this guy just expects us to save him? What do we get out of this?" 'ABBEN SONG: '“I don’t fully trust the guy. But we get the satisfaction of being good elves oh yeah, we also get to go back to our own fanfictions instead of the freakishly cold cave.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''A thought ran into his mind. ''But Fury is an enhanced Pyrokinetic. He wouldn't NEED to regulate his body temperature. He could be here, ready to attack. Ready to kill. ''"Well, I'm not quite sure. As long as we keep going further and further, we must be getting closer to something. What are your abilities? Me and Abben canblend in if we do run into any freaks, but you..." '''ABBEN SONG: '“If you don’t have anything that help you blend then that’s fine. There are enough shadows and I’m powerful enough to hide multiple people. But it would be easier if you have yoir own ability to help with that.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya smirked. One minute she was standing a few feet away from them, and the next they were both tied up, back against the wall, staring at her knives which were right at their throats. "You were saying?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You can kill me if you want, crazy lady. But I have my fans. I mean, imagine the backlash if the world loses this amazing hair!" Maximus said. He focused on all of the rage inside him and pushed it out against Maya in a full infliction. Then he turned invisible, kicked her, and slipped out of the rope after untying it. "You can calm down, Princess. No one's going to hurt you if you just cooperate." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She was back up standing in a flash. "I just wanted to show you my ability!" she yelled at him. "Don't you know that you can ask me to let you go? I'm not a cruel monster. Get that in your head, fanboy." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smirked. "Fanboy. That seems to be a bit of an upgrade from my former status. Thaks for the appreciation. It means a lot." Maximus smiled. "But your ability is cool, you know." Category:Roleplay Page Category:Open Roleplay Category:Quest Roleplay